Price is Blood
by Miko Akako
Summary: Rating for mild cursing xXx Ryou is tired of being bullied by Bakura xXx Slight RyouBakura/ YamiHikari


**Miko:**Something I wrote about 5 years ago. This one is actually pretty good.

**Ryou:** Yeah. And I still don't enjoy it that much.

**Miko:** Good thing no one asked you. While you're here. Do the disclaimer.

**Ryou:** -grumbles- MikoAkako does not own me, Bakura, or anyone else in the below story.

**Miko:** Please Read and Review!

**The Price is Blood**

You think I can hold this in? Think I can suffer at your hands forever? I can't. I'm no longer the pleasant little hikari I used to be. My feelings of hatred top even yours, tomb robber. Watch out, because when I find you, you're in for a life time of suffering.

Would you like me to explain my feelings? I suppose it would be just. I, unlike you, tomb robber, do believe in fairness. That cannot be erased. It started with a present. A necklace. My fate.

It was a beautiful thing. Sold gold, Egyptian artifact, you. It was the best birthday. My father finally came home. He had been gone for years.

Then you showed up and ruined it! How I hated you. You didn't want to share my body at first. You wanted someone else. Someone stronger. Not a weak nobody like me. I could have rid myself of you forever then but I loved that damn necklace.

I made friends. I tried to protect them from you. That's when you decided to stay. I could give you the chance you longed after for nearly five millennia. The pharaoh you so hated had taken root in a friend. I wanted you gone then. You ruined my chance at friendship.

But that wasn't enough for you. You had to make my life a living hell. You beat me. You harassed me. You loved to see my blood on your hands.

I kept it quiet. Afraid that people would try to help. One did. He's gone now. You killed him. Now I'm left without a family because of you. The one who gave you to me is gone.

Soon my 'friends' knew about you. They hated me for your evil deeds. I tried to keep you in but you beat me until I had to give in. To become your unwilling servant.

You're walking up the steps now. And I'm waiting. The door handle turns. You slam it shut. I smile your smile. You know something's wrong. Now that I've explained do you have anything to say?

You say I was weak. You were 'preparing' me for life. Like I believe that! It's my turn to keep a steady stream of curses going at you. To raise the blade and cut your arms. I watched as you fall to the floor, crying out in the pain I have felt for years.

The unbreakable tomb robber is broken at the hands of his hikari. You pay now for all the days I quaked in fear at your name. The price is blood. I won't be satisfied until you have shed as much as I.

You lay crumpled on the floor. Your pale skin even paler. I feel no remorse for you, tomb robber. You had none for me. I command you to stand. You get to your feet, keeping your eyes locked on mine. You apologize, as if words can heal what you have broken.

I laugh at you and throw the knife. It lands in the wall; less then in inch from your head. Your expression reminds me of how I felt. I drop to the ground, tears streaming down my face.

My anger dissipated, I realize what I have done. You crawl over, your blood falling over the floor. You put your arm around me. Your blood - the blood I shed - drenches my neck.

You comfort me. Hold me close and tell me it's okay to cry. That makes my deeds worse. How could I have hurt you? You tell me you deserved it. And you did. I fall asleep against you but you make no move but to lean your head on mine and pull me closer.

The morning breaks. I awake alone on the floor. The blood is gone. My link to you is gone. The necklace lies lifeless on the floor. I find no trace of my madness. No trace of you. Do you not exist? Was all that pain something I inflicted upon myself?

I hear you whisper goodbye and your words cause tears to spill from my eyes once again. You, tomb robber, have one into eternity, leaving a necklace behind to prove your legacy. Good bye, tomb robber. _Bakura._


End file.
